Eight Legged Freaks
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: It was meant to be a peaceful lunch, but then a spider came along and ruined it.


**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Eight Legged Freaks

**Summary**

It was meant to be a peaceful lunch, but then a spider came along and ruined it.

.

It was a normal lunch for the Bega team. Well, normal by Bega standards anyway. Burgers, fries and even more burgers lay scattered on the dinner table. Tomato sauce and mustard were pasted on the mats and on the walls and food scraps littered the floors. The place was a mess but this is what happened when Boris was out on his many dates.

Mystel picked up a destroyed burger and held it high up in the air, as if he had won a trophy for being the smartest kid in the class. "Man, Boris is going to lose his mind when he gets back this weekend from his meeting with the moustache man, Stanley," he said, earning sniggers from Brooklyn.

"It's Boris's fault for leaving us here alone," the ginger replied, stabbing a fork through the middle of his burger.

Garland buried his face in his hands deeply ashamed. "You guys are such pigs. We have a reputation to uphold and this is destroyed our good name," he protested.

Ming Ming lifted a brow. "Good name? We're the laughing stock of the beyblading world now; no one takes us seriously anymore." She pointed to Brooklyn. "We can blame Brooklyn for screwing things up. If he hadn't lost his mind..." she trailed off, drumming her slender fingers on the table surface.

"Oh come on, I wasn't that bad," Brooklyn replied, pouting.

Mystel nodded. "Yeah, that's Brooklyn on a good day. I'd hate to see what he would be like on a bad day." He grabbed another burger from the middle of the table and brought it to his mouth, taking a big bite out of it. "You know, it's kinda weird seeing the Blitzkrieg Boys working at the local burger joint."

"They're not very good at serving customers," Crusher pointed out.

Garland scoffed. "Of course not! Tala was busy yelling at the young children in the store and Bryan was busy playing with the chips making art work out of them. I don't understand how they still have jobs or why we got food from that place."

Brooklyn shrugged. "It was either their burger joint or visit the sushi bar." He grabbed two fries and ate them both at once. "As much as they hate us, at least they didn't give us cold chips." The others murmured in agreement.

Suddenly, all went silent.

Then...

"OH MY GOSH! KILL IT!" Ming Ming screamed, immediately jumping onto the highest piece of furniture in the room which just happened to be the messy dinner table. But she didn't care. She would rather roll around in tomato sauce than face the huntsman spider that sat on the ground. Where it had come from she did not know.

Crusher bit his bottom lip and stepped back with caution, his eyes trained on the big spider. He was a big man, but the little thing terrified him. Unfortunately, he couldn't jump on the table. "I hate spiders..." he whimpered. Tears welled up in his eyes.

The smirk on Mystel's face had been replaced by one of nervousness. His astonishing good looks would not help him here. Unfortunately, that was the only thing he had going for him. A dashing smile would not kill the spider. He too climbed up on the table and watched the spider with wary eyes. "Someone needs to kill it."

A simple plan, but no one was brave enough to do the deed. Not even the mighty Garland with his hard muscled arms could rescue them. "I'm not going anywhere near that thing," he said. He grabbed the nearby smoothie and drunk it, taking several quick sips at once. He felt nervous and he always drunk quickly when anxious.

"Don't look at me," Brooklyn said.

"But you love nature," Mystel pointed out earning a few nods from his teammates.

Brooklyn gave him a sour look. "I like pretty things... spiders are _not _pretty things," he replied.

Mystel snickered then fell silent. Now was not the time to laugh. This was a serious situation. Besides, angering Brooklyn would most likely result in him having to kill the spider. "Maybe we should call for help."

Ming Ming arched a brow. "Help? You honestly think we should call the police to kill a spider?" she replied.

"He didn't mean that sort of help, maybe one of the other beybladers could lend a hand," Crusher said.

"But we're hated," Brooklyn pointed out. "The other beybladers would die of laughter if they heard about this." That was true. Although their image was already damaged, being humiliated by a spider was not something they wanted getting around the community.

"Then what are we going to do?" Mystel peered down at the spider. It waved its mandibles at them, as is taunting them. "It's laughing at us. See how it waves its mandibles?" he said, pointing at the spider.

Ming Ming felt a cold shudder run down her spine. She wasn't cold, but she snuggled up to Mystel anyway. Mystel smirked to himself secretly pleased with this. He might be with Mariah, but Ming Ming was a hot girl. "I hate how spiders have eight eyes. It's like they have one eye per leg." She shuddered again. "I think we should call Boris for help, that man can do everything."

"Everything but win a world tournament," Brooklyn said.

"He can win the mud wrestling competition though, that's even tougher than beyblading," Crusher added. "I know from experience." He remembered competing in it once against that dastardly Rei from the White Tigers. He had never expected a man of Rei's standing could be so violent in the pit.

"Surely, we can stop the spider though? I mean it's not even one of those poisonous ones!" Brooklyn said.

Mystel gave him a sharp look. "Then how about you go and stop it then?"

Brooklyn looked back at the spider. It was still waving its mandibles around in the air. Doing some sort of victory dance? How odd! The battle hadn't been lost yet. "On second thoughts... calling Boris doesn't seem like such a bad idea after all." Just then the spider moved forward. Brooklyn screamed and jumped up onto the table. Only Garland and Crusher remained on the floor.

"Throw something at it, quickly!" Ming Ming shrieked.

No one moved.

So she grabbed what she could – Mystel's mask from his hand. She took aim... and threw it. Unfortunately, Ming Ming was not athlete nor good at any form of aiming, so she missed by a mile. The mask sat across from the spider. Mystel glowered at Ming Ming. "I am not picking that up." Good thing he didn't either because the spider ran over to the mask and sat on it. "Friggen hell..." Mystel muttered. "I never wanna touch that thing again, it's been tainted by spider."

The spider remained still and did not move from its spot. The once feared Bega bladers now cowered.

But soon their luck changed.

It was as if their prayers had been answered.

The door flung open and Boris strolled into the house dressed in a tuxedo. Why he was wearing a tuxedo was beyond their understanding, but they'd ask questions later. For now, the spider had to be stopped. "What is going on here?" Boris demanded stomping over to the table. "Look at this mess! Do you take pride in being pigs?"

Ming Ming lifted a trembling arm and pointed at the spider. "We were going to clean everything up, but the spider stopped us!" she said.

"Spider? What spider?"

"Look at it!" she urged.

Boris turned to face the nasty creature. The spider wasn't waving its mandibles anymore it now looked scared and innocent. "It's not a threat, see how cute it is?" He walked over to the spider, bent down and picked it up with his bare hands. He walked back over to them and held it out. "See? It's not going to hurt you." He patted the spider on its head.

Brooklyn made a gagging noise. "You're crazy man."

Ming Ming looked like she wanted to cry. This was just too much for her to take. She always knew Boris was incredible, but this was crazy on an all new level.

Boris shook his head. "You're meant to be an elite team and you're scared of a little spider? Shame on you all." He walked to the front door and placed the spider outside. The spider crawled away then Boris shut the door.

"It was mocking us before," Mystel protested.

Boris looked at Garland. "You're team captain. Why didn't you do anything?"

"Uh... we were gonna throw something at it but we chickened out," he replied, trying to force a grin.

Boris couldn't believe his ears. This team were even more pathetic than his previous one. Sure, the Blitzkrieg Boys had many problems ranging from bowel issues to Dora the Explorer obsessions, but at least they weren't scared of spiders. His team needed to grow some balls... well, except for Ming Ming of course. He wasn't going to pay for a sex change. "You need to learn how to deal with tough situations, this can't go on further."

He was going to punish his team for their cowardly nature! And he wasn't going to be nice about it. Garland could tell by Boris's determined expression they were in serious trouble now. What sort of punishment did he have in mind? "What are you going to do?"

"No more late night television for starters and you are all going to work at the cheap burger joint run by the Blitzkrieg Boys, Happy Moo Moo for the holiday break. No arguments!" Boris snapped. He pointed a finger at Garland. "And you will be the janitor!"

God, life sucked at times.

"Yes Boris," they all murmured. No one dared mess with Boris. What he said went.

.

Just a fun one shot about my favourite team, BEGA!

This is a prompt fic based on 'spider causes panic'. Keep an eye out for Darkened-Storm's spider fic too, which will share the same name as this. As always, reviews much appreciated!


End file.
